


Purple and Gold

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suwon finds a fan and finds time to perform a stress-relieving dance. It turns out that Ju-doh watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple and Gold

Suwon eyed the accessory that one of the new court women left out on a table of the corridor. It fluffed and frilled outward, its golden colored lace adorning its exterior, beckoning for its wielder to take hold and use it.  The young woman who left this behind surely must have been looking for it. There was an upcoming social gathering for the women of the court, and whoever owned it must have been practicing diligently for one of the dances.

He scanned and studied it simply at a glance. It wasn’t just the gold-colored lace that bordered along the spread, but also the pure white feathers, delicate purple fabric, and the rich wooden sticks that composed its ribs that lured him in. He reached to pick it up, lifting it and quickly stashing it away under his robes. Glancing around to see just in case the owner had come to find it and seeing no such person, he glided on his way towards Hiryuu Castle’s dance hall.

Passing by servants and other castle workers, including ladies-in-waiting he was acquainted with, he asked if anyone had misplaced a fan. Spending ten minutes and finding no sign of the owner, he sighed in disappointment the moment he opened the door to the dance floor.

Unlike the rest of the castle on a daily basis, the dance floor was unoccupied and dark. Mirrors aligned the walls, but all Suwon could see was his outline in the light that the open door provided. As soon as he shut it, it only took a minute for his eyes to adjust and see that he was truly alone, unable to be seen by anyone.

Slowly taking the fan out of his robes, he took his time sliding his thumb across the closed, silky contraption. Unhooking the pin, he let it sprawl open, hearing the click and clatter of the wood and rigid fabric spreading. It was never one for Suwon to hold something so frilly and feminine in the past, and he wasn’t about to be seen in public with it, but the uncontrollable urge to try it at least once took hold.

He tried to imagine a dance he could try, if only for a few moments. He arched his dominant wrist and held the spread out fan at the base, elegantly bending his fingers across the wooden ribs. Holding his arm out in place, he tried to remember the moves of the Sky dragon dance. While it was a warrior’s dance usually done with a sword, he didn’t see how a using a fan would affect it a great deal.

Swooping his occupied arm downward, he began to freely move. His feet pattered across the floor as he swiftly and repeatedly flipped the fan from the back to the front, folding it in and spreading it apart again, all the while twirling and motioning his free arm like it was the accompanying partner of the occupied hand. Smooth, flight-like movements slithered in toward the flashing fan and back out again in controlled, falling motion. Locks of his bangs bobbed and whisked across his eyes and cheeks. The hair fixed in his golden cuff flew as if a breeze had made its way into the enclosed space.

He covered his mouth with the spread fan and seemed to bow, only to stretch the fan outward and shake it in small rhythms. Twirling and twirling, holding the fan downward in mid-air, Suwon lost himself in distortion of the darkness. Free from his world, free to express himself in his body without the stress of others’ judgement, he continued to spin and spin until he slipped upon his own robes. The fan went flying across the floor, but he didn’t bother checking on it as he regained composure.

“Have you released some pent up frustration?”

Suwon’s eyes snapped open and he sat up right away. His ears and cheeks flushed red as he realized not just anybody had been watching him, but General Ju-doh had. In that second, he was grateful the room was too dark for the older man to notice.

“Yes. I do hope the fan is okay. It belongs to someone else and I didn’t mean to let it slip out of my grip. By the way, what were you doing in here?” Suwon tried to act natural, but the casual tremor in his tone caught the general’s attention.

“I was resting here and your foot work was noisy enough to wake me.”

Suwon playfully smiled and rubbed the back of his head, not saying a word but only feigning a laugh.

“If there’s still some stress you need to get out, then do it. I’ll make sure nobody enters.” The man scratched his head and clicked his tongue.

As he walked toward the door, Suwon was left standing still. There certainly had been a change in attitude in the man, as he imagined that the typical Ju-doh would have scoffed at him for dancing instead of working. Then again, he just confessed to resting when he “should have been working”, so the sentiment would have been counterproductive in his point of view, or so he figured. He felt a small smile spread across his cheeks, no matter how much he tried to suppress it. It was dark. Nobody would notice. Why was he trying to suppress it?

He picked the sprawled fan up and felt it for holes or other damage. Flipping it open and shutting it again several times, he nodded and hooked the pin back in to secure it.

“No, I’m done. I really need to give it back.”

As he caught up to the man and stashed the fan under his arms, he broadened his shoulders and stood tall. The blinding light of day pierced his vision once again, with Ju-doh’s outline filling it in. Suwon’s eyes widened and he felt his heart beat quicker as he felt the man’s glance set upon him.

“You really are the blazing sun in my life,” he murmured.

Ju-doh stepped aside as Suwon stepped out into the hall and greeted a servant passing by. As if on cue, a frantic younger girl whom he guessed was sixteen or seventeen came running down the hall. As soon as she saw Suwon, she came to a halt and caught her breath, bowing again and again.

“I’m so sorry, Your Majesty Suwon! My seniors told me you found a fan. Might I check to see if it is perhaps mine?”

Suwon nodded and gently held it out. The girl elegantly took it back and stood with her chin high before bowing.

After apologies were exchanged, Suwon breathed out heavily and slide past Ju-doh, who stood by reverently.

“Is that something you want, Your Majesty?” he asked in a sarcastic-sounding tone.

Suwon halted and turned back, tilting his head.

“A fan,” he clarified.

Suwon’s face heated up and he brushed his fingers through his loose hair, looking up and then down.

“It’s fine. I don’t need one.”

“Is that something you _want_?” Ju-doh emphasized.

Pausing for a few seconds, Suwon let his arms grow firm against his sides and he glanced around. His smile faded as his face grew neutral in expression.

“Yes.”

Turning back again, Suwon decided it was about time he saw to the upcoming yearly reports. He could hear the clacking of the general behind him, and either he had more to say or he was heading in the same direction. For that, he stopped and waited for them to walk side by side. It wasn’t a very common sight to the castle folk, which prompted surprised eyes and rare greetings.

Before Suwon entered his work space, Ju-doh spoke up with a cough.

“Yes?”

“What color?”

Suwon raised an eyebrow. “For what, may I ask?”

The man twitched, grit his teeth, and began shaking. “The fan. What color?”

The man was serious. He shoulders were tense and his fists were clenched. Suwon lightly chuckled and smiled.

“Purple and gold. Just like the one before.”

With that, he opened the door and waved a farewell. Ju-doh loosened his stature and nodded. Suwon could only anticipate whether this conversation would hold any weight or if he would seriously get a fan. The imagery nearly made him burst into laughter, but something told him it wasn’t right to ruin the moment just this once.


End file.
